


two bros chilling in a sauna 5 inches apart 'cause they're not gay

by miacantwrite



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rivalry, Sauna, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, bro. no homo but i want to make out with u in a sauna, hot steamy sauna sex, like mondo sees taka shirtless and hes just like "hdhdjsdjdj gay", there isnt all that much smut but everything is SATURATED with sexual undertones, they are both pining SO HARD for eachother in this fic, this scene was the gayest thing in the entire dr series change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miacantwrite/pseuds/miacantwrite
Summary: Ishimaru's eyes fell closed. He tugged at the sleeve of Mondo's leather jacket. "T-Take...it off..." He practically begged, panting heavily.Mondo's eyes slowly travelled down to Ishimaru's body, chest glimmering with sweat in the soft, warm light. Mondo swallowed nervously.God, he was fucking doomed.Two rivals stay the night at a sauna and suddenly become best friends the next day? Sounds real heterosexual to me.(RATED M FOR LANGUAGE AND MILD SEXUAL CONTENT)





	two bros chilling in a sauna 5 inches apart 'cause they're not gay

**Author's Note:**

> god im such a horny little rat
> 
> not beta read because i couldnt be bothered, leave a comment if there's a typo or whatever. also mondo might be slightly ooc at some parts.
> 
> enjoy, ya fuckin pervs.

"Hey, did you guys hear that?" Makoto's voice rang out, slightly anxiously. "It's night-time. How about we just call it a tie?"

Ishimaru's heavy breaths reverberated throughout the sauna. "In a true competition... There's no such thing as a tie. You win... or you lose. That's all that matters..."

Mondo let out an amused scoff. "Listen to you, you son of a bitch. Bring it on! I'll push you right up to the gates of hell!"

Makoto sounded even more concerned. "Th-This really isn't good, guys..."

"Yeah, y'hear him, Ishimaru?" Mondo grunted. "Better crawl on back to your room... I'll let you know how it went in the morning...Then you can start spreading my...my legend..."

"Yeah right!" Ishimaru retorts. "I'll make you...fall down...on your knees..."

"Big talk from someone who looks like their face is about to explode."

"Okay, okay, umm..." Makoto interrupted. "I'm gonna go to bed now. I know you guys are having, like, a badass competition but please try not to overwork yourselves. Especially you, Taka."

Ishimaru laughs. "Ha! What do you mean? I feel fine! In fact, I could totally drink a cup of boiling hot tea right now! That's how fine I am!"

5 minutes passed in silence. Ishimaru was beginning to look dizzy.

"Aw, what's wrong?" Mondo teased. "You ready to lose?"

"W-Won't...lose..." Ishimaru's voice was soft.

"It looks like you've already lost. You can't even keep your uniform on!"

"Well...you look way worse than me." Ishimaru took a deep breath, before continuing. "Maybe you should take yours off too."

"You wish." Mondo spat.

The worst part is, he was actually tempted.

Okay, no. No fucking way. Mondo was not going to take off his clothes, even if a small part of his mind was begging him to, even if the sight of Ishimaru's body made his muscles go weak, even if those piercing red eyes made his chest ache with need.

Ishimaru's eyes fell closed. He tugged at the sleeve of Mondo's leather jacket. "T-Take...it off..." He practically begged, panting heavily. 

Mondo's eyes slowly travelled down to Ishimaru's body, chest glimmering with sweat in the soft, warm light. Mondo swallowed nervously.

God, he was fucking doomed.

"Quit it, man." Mondo's voice had lost its bite. "I'm not taking it off. The hell's gotten into you?"

"I won't judge..." Ishimaru's breaths sounded strained. "I just...want..."

Ishimaru grabbed a fistful of Mondo's shirt. His other hand slowly slid Mondo's jacket off of his shoulders. Mondo could feel his heart beating in his ears, and he didn't think it was because of the heat.

There were droplets of sweat dripping down Ishimaru's chest. Mondo knew it was because of the sauna, but it painted such a vivid image of Ishimaru overexerting himself, growing more heated by the second, writhing in pleasure--

Oh god. Mondo was way too far gone. 

The steam in the sauna made his head spin and his vision blur, his mind only being able to focus on the overpowering smell of sweat, and the sound of gentle, panting breaths, and next thing he knows he's kissing Ishimaru, and he doesn't ever want to stop.

"But..." Ishimaru pants, pushing Mondo away. "M-Monokuma..."

"Shut up." Mondo growls. "Shut the fuck up and kiss me."

And Ishimaru does.

Neither of them are experienced at kissing, but the feeling of their chests pressing together is too good for him to care. He pulls the smaller boy up into his lap, cupping his cheek and pushing his tongue into his mouth.

Ishimaru gently grinds his crotch against Mondo's thigh. Mondo leans down and presses his lips against Ishimaru's neck, slightly amused by the other boy's flustered gasp. He leaves a multitude of dark red bruises just under Ishimaru's collarbone, before pulling him back into a kiss.

"M-Mondo..." Ishimaru breaks the kiss to say something, but all that came out was a soft moan. He wrapped his legs around Mondo's waist and pressed their hips together. "I want more. I-I...want..." His voice trails off and he rests his head on Mondo's shoulder, breathing heavily.

"This probably isn't the best place to do something like that." Mondo laughs. "Maybe we could just wait until tomorrow."

Ishimaru presses his head harder against Mondo's shoulder, shaking his head in disagreement.

Mondo thinks for a moment, then smiles. "How about you stay the night at my dorm?"

**Author's Note:**

> ugsjkd i hate my writing ahgghh
> 
> off-topic but i hate the word cock for some reason idk why


End file.
